The killers
Imatge:Indie.png Imatge:Amitges.png NOTA IMPORTANT: Aquest article ha estat escrit per un indie homosexual The killers són una banda armada fins a les dents que diuen tocar un rock indie (no confondre amb els pells vermelles) amb arranjaments de new wave del lampista de baix i una espècie de punk rock que encara ningú ha estat capaç de desxifrar. Es diu que procedeixen de la llunyana terra de les Vergas, en l'estat de Nevada (encara que sigui juny) dels Estancs Units d'Amèrica. thumb|250px|El seu primer disc:samus sam's town thumb|250px|El seu segon disc,hot fuss Els membres de la banda són: Brandon Flowers – Vocalista i teclat David Brent "Dave" Keuning – Guitarra Mark Stoermer – Baix Ronald "Ronnie" Vannucci Jr. – Bateria veure el concert en directe! aprofita ara que l'estan donant!! Historia Quan Marlon Brandon Flores era un simple botons sacarino i enmig d'una de les seves típiques pujades al pis tres-cents setanta-quatre del Empair Esteit Bilding va escoltar una melodia que procedia de l'altaveu de l'ascensor en el qual viatjava. Va pegar l'oïda al cacharro i, després d'adonar-se que el que escoltava era solament el soroll d'un gat sent aixafat, va decidir formar un grup musical que recreés aquest mateix so (a part de molts altres que no mereixen esment aquí). Partint del supòsit que Marlon sol posseïa la innata qualitat de tocar l'ampolla de anís del mico que es bevia el seu avi, va haver de buscar a altres tres pringaos que li fessin el treball mentre ell es dedicava a cantar. La seva especialitat era arrencar-se per bulerías, però un dia va anar a un concert de Ozzy, el Toro de Osborne i va sentir que també volia sonar igual que el. thumb|188px|Els integrants del grup n dia que Marlon havia estat vint-i-dues hores seguides buscant videos de petardas sense resultat algun, va cridar al seu primer Dave ?el bàrbar? kulkin perquè li arreglés la connexió de xarxa i ja que estava li va proposar ser guitarrista principal de la seva banda, regalant-li una fender stratocaster amb el dibuix d'un mapache ferit. A Dave la idea li va il·lusionar, però ell preferia tocar la gaita així que es va unir al grup de Hevia. Després de mesos d'èxits ininterromputs, el cosí de Marlon va decidir abandonar aquest grup de folk/rap-metall i va acceptar la ja citada guitarrilla del mapache. A hores d'ara i amb ni més ni menys que dos components en el grup (vocalista i guitarrero), Marlon i Dave van decidir buscar un nom per al mateix. Van Ser convidats pel presidiario del F.C. Barceló a veure una correguda de toros a Andorra la Vella. AL preguntar Marlon pel nom del torero, Juan Lapuerta (que no volia parlar espanyol, un idioma estranger per a ell, i que tampoc entenia un fatxenda d'anglès) li va contestar que era un killer, sent en realitat Ortega Cano. El grup ja tenia nom, the killers; però faltaven encara dos components essencials: un bateria i un wombat que toqués el baix. Marlon i Dave es van posar a buscar i, preguntant-li a la mare superiora de les carmelites els va recomanar que busquessin a un ex seu que casualment vivia amb un wombat a la baixa. Van partir, doncs, en la seva cerca. Van recórrer mig món, passant per llocs tan diversos menjo Aspaña, Ciutat del Barticano, la casa de Borat en Kazajistán i els jocs Paralímpics de Seül ?88. AL no trobar-li, van decidir tornar a casa exhausts i aviat es van adonar que en realitat el ex de la monja era veí seu, un tal Marcos, apodado tempesta d'agost pels sons que produïa al menjar un bon plat de fabada en dies estiuencs. Casualment, el tal Marcos tenia en la seva casa les baquetas que el bateria de Estrenoduro li havia llençat al capdavant durant un concert de Maregen i va decidir aprendre a usar-les. AL wombat que tenia de mascota li van posar un nom estrany, una mica semblat a runi, ningú sap per què Fama mundial Sam's Town (por no se que casino de las Vergas al que debían una millonada) Enterlude (49 segundos para.. nada, si, nada de nada, menos mal que esta canción no la compuso el wombat, que si no dejo de oírles) When you were Young (la crearon para el GuitarRero y poco mas) Blind (confessions of a blind knee) For Reasons Unoun (si, como el pokemonster)-Sin motivo aparente, crearon esta la quinta canción Read my mind (perfecta) Tío Juan Bones (con clara referencia emo por ser el director del videoclip la misma persona que rodó pesadilla antes de navidad) MaiList (lista de mais, porreros ellos) This River Plate is guay Guay Hay Duqui Cauntin? Exitlude (mejor que el numero 2, clarisimamente) A hores d'ara de la vida, els citats Killers ja eren quatre i havien pres classes per a aprendre a tocar instruments tan importants com la pandereta o les castanyoles, cosa que al wombat a la baixa no li va fer mancada perquè com per tots és sabut els wombats tenen una habilitat especial per a tocar aquest tipus d'instruments inútils. Marlon Brandon Flowers, com era el supòsit capdavanter i fundador de la banda armada (per cert, amb un alt al foc permanent real, doncs fins a li espantava matar a una mosca de macadamia) va decidir un bon dia començar a escriure alguna cançó, doncs si no el wombat s'impacientava i cridava al seu amiguito Joaquín Reyes. Un Divendres nit en el qual Marlon s'estava masturbando veient una pel·lícula porno protagonitzada per Manuel Garrotxa es va posar tan calenta que de sota la entrepierna li va sorgir una cançó, Ombra vaig donar tolmi, que aviat es va convertir en un superventas: set còpies d'aquest single es van vendre en tota la seva escala (majorment distribuïdes per la discogràfica MamideMarlonBrandon) i tan sol set anys després el grup va aconseguir els diners per a poder publicar el seu primer àlbum d'estudi, Hot, Fast (o el que és el mateix en castoyllano: Calent, Ràpid ?en clara referència al ritme de eyaculación de Dave kulkin-) Hot fuss *La Jenny va ser amiga meva *Mr. Brightside (les lletres de la qual són sagrades, cometràs sacrilegio si les canvies d'ordre o les pronuncies malament) *Smoke Like you mean it Ombra vaig donar tolmi (primer singuel) *All these things that I've done (altra cançó sagrada que s'escolta al sacrificar verges en els altars de la ciència i en un anunci de Naik) *Andy, You are a star.que els van acusar de gais *Chenx llor main (mu rica, per cert-) *Crema de Natalia (escrita pel wombat a la baixa) *Midnight Club 3 Dub Edition: Show *Every thong will be alright *Glamuroso indi tocant rock *Hitler era un home bó sams town Categoria:Música